toothandnailfandomcom-20200213-history
Kevin Dewclaw
Kevin Dewclaw (born Kevin Kindle) is a rabbit in Domain. He is married to Kell Dewclaw, is the adoptive father of Lindesfarne and Rudy, and biological father of Coney. Born to Bentley and Dorothy Kindle, he is unique among rabbits and other prey species because he exhibits no fear of predators. This may be due to his comparatively large size. This was a source of ridicule as he was growing up. He has at least 29 siblings (some sources suggest more than 200), including Danielle, a younger sister. During his early adulthood, he used his large size and great strength to wrestle in World Wrestling Feast under a mask as the Iron Rabbit. He was supposedly a top draw. He currently leases the identity to R.L., Kell's boss, who wrestles on the side in addition to his job as Chairman of Herd Thinners. Kevin was originally to be arranged for marriage with Fran Caudal, but the arrangements were aborted after an incident with a snake. Kevin married Angelique later in life. She refused to have a child naturally, and they decided to adopt Lindesfarne from an English orphanage. Eventually, Kevin formed the Herbivore Forum, a BBS providing communication for a wide range of herbivore species. However, Angelique used it to find a lover. The day Kevin caught her communicating with "User #458" http://www.kevinandkell.com/1996/kk0326.html, she left him, divorcing him and taking sole custody of Lindesfarne. Kevin lurked around various forums for comfort, including the Carnivore Forum, where he began communicating with a female wolf, and eventually met her face-to-face. When he met Kell Dewclaw, a widowed mother and professional hunter, she was surprised by his lack of fear for a predator, and they fell in love. After they married, Kevin was able to get back sole custody of Lindesfarne from his ex-wife, who had ended up having 20 skunk babies from another lover and was raising them alone. Kell had their own child, Coney, her second and his first, soon after their first wedding anniversary. After marrying Kell, he was quickly disowned by his own family and lost touch with most of them. He was also kicked out of the rabbit community. He freelanced for a brief time as a body guard for the Easter Bunny. When the Easter Bunny retired, Kevin was asked to take his place in return for being welcomed back into the rabbit community, including his unusual family. He was eventually appointed onto the Rabbit Council itself as long as he brings Coney with him every day to protect them from predators. Kevin's personality clashed with that of the council's and was appalled to find out that they were all dirty and corrupt. He tried to resign, but the council wouldn't let him. After filibustering for several days, the council decided to change their ways and stop working in shadows. Kevin has also been very involved in politics. He ran against Sheldon Dome for Recreation Administator, but lost. He later ran to be a member of the school board against Fran Caudal and won. He holds the post to this day. Kevin continued to run the Herbivore Forum for several years after his second marriage. When this became too tough for him, he hired an assistant sysop, Candace Canid. The forum eventually had to be shut down due to inactivity. Kevin also started up his own online company called Flea-bay, in which insectivores meet up with other animals to eat their parasites. It is later expanded into Mating Call, an internet matchmaking site for all species. After abandoning that business, Kevin started his own local ISP called Hare-Link that has been doing very well. The company has since been bought by Fiona Fennec, and then bought from her by her father George. Kevin eventually became co owners with George. Category:Characters